MS-DOS:1.25:Compaq OEM:1.11/DEMO4.BAS
What You Have Demo program written in BASIC which can be run in BASICA.EXE. Strings 0x8-0x13 save "DEMO4" 0x24-0x62 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 0x73-0xB8 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************** 0xC9-0xF5 Program name. NAME: DEMO4 - WHAT YOU HAVE DEMO PROGRAM 0x106-0x115 Revision. REVISION: .10 0x126-0x135 Creation date. DATE: 9/82 0x146-0x16C Authors. AUTHOR: JAMES B. PENNY & P.L. RODDY 0x17D-0x1C1 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************* 0x1D2-0x1DA CHANGES: 0x1EB-0x211 DATE REVISION DESCRIPTION 0x21A-0x25E 1/29/83 .10 ELIMINATED SLIDING LOGO, FIXED KYBD CLEAR 0x267-0x2AD 2/83 FIXED RS-232 DISPLAY,ADDED DESCENDING LOGO 0x2BE-0x303 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************** 0x315-0x32A FUNCTIONAL DESCRIPTION 0x33B-0x370 THIS IS THE WHAT YOU HAVE PORTION OF THE COMPAQ DOS 0x379-0x390 DEMONSTRATION PROGRAM 0x3A2-0x3E7 Some asterisks. ********************************************************************** 0x40C-0x43C Some asterisks. ************************************************* 0x445-0x467 Main menu, medium resolution 0x470-0x4A0 Some asterisks. ************************************************** 0x4C5-0x4E0 "1-GETTING DOWN TO BUSINESS" 0x4F2-0x504 "2-LET'S CELEBRATE" 0x516-0x525 "3-TIME TO PLAY" 0x537-0x547 "4-WHAT YOU HAVE" 0x559-0x560 "5-QUIT" 0x569-0x585 "**** PLEASE SELECT ONE ****" 0x61A-0x620 Some numbers (1-5) "12345" 0x65E-0x677 "GETTING DOWN TO BUSINESS" 0x67A-0x680 "DEMO1" 0x691-0x6A1 "LET'S CELEBRATE" 0x6A4-0x6AA "DEMO2" 0x6BB-0x6C8 "TIME TO PLAY" 0x6CB-0x6D1 "DEMO3" 0x6FB-0x718 **** Scroll up subroutine **** 0x75D-0x78B Some asterisks. *********************************************** 0x794-0x7A6 FAST LOGO 0x7AF-0x7EA Some asterisks. ************************************************************ 0x81E-0x847 "© Copyright 1982 COMPAQ Computer Corp." 0x851-0x870 "m+2,-2 m+2,-2 m+3,-2 m+3,-0 r4" 0x879-0x88D "r3 m+2,+2 m+1,+2 d4" 0x896-0x8BC "m-1,+2 m-2,+4 m-2,+2 m-3,+2 m-3,+2 l4" 0x8C5-0x8E7 "l3 m-3,-2 m-2,-2 m-1,-2 u2 m+1,-2" 0x8EF-0x935 "S2 BM150,3 R21 M-7,+12 L17 M-10,+20 R17 M-6,+12 L18;XD$;M+15,-28;XA$;" 0x942-0x97A ************************************************ DRAW "C" 0x982-0x9D6 "BM166,3 R20;XB$;M-12,24;XC$;L16;XD$;M+15,-28;XA$;BM-3,+10 R11 M-11,+22 L11 M+11,-22" 0x9E3-0xA0D ********************************** DRAW "O" 0xA15-0xA74 "BM191,3 R37;XB$;M-20,+36 L14 M+17,-32 L7 M-17,+32 L14 M+17,-32 L7 M-18,+32 L14 M+19,-38;XA$;R4" 0xA81-0xA9F ********************** DRAW "M" 0xAA7-0xAF9 "BM219,3 R20;XB$;M-7,+14;XC$;L11 M+6,-10 R7 M+6,-12 L12 M-17,+32 L14 M+20,-38;XA$;" 0xB06-0xB31 *********************************** DRAW "P" 0xB39-0xB85 "BM242,3 R17 M-4,+44 L14 M+1,-8 L9 M+07,-10 R4 M+0,-12 M-23,+30 L17 M+37,-44" 0xB92-0xBC3 ***************************************** DRAW "A" 0xBCB-0xC27 "BM265,3 R20;XB$;M-14,+24 R10 M-6,+12 L36;XD$;M+15,-28;XA$;BM-3,+12 R11 M-10,20 L11 M+10,-20" 0xC35-0xC56 ************************* DRAW "Q" 0xC5E-0xC80 "BM70,30 R402 M-6,+12 L402 M+6,-10" 0xC8E-0xCA1 *** DRAW "UNDERLINE" 0xCCB-0xCFF Some asterisks. ***************************************************** 0xD08-0xD24 Descending Logo 0xD2D-0xD47 Version 1.1 0xD50-0xD78 © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp. 0xD81-0xD9E All rights reserved 0xDA7-0xDC7 Programmer: James B. Penny 0xDD0-0xDFB Some asterisks. ******************************************** 0xE28-0xE5A ******* DEFINE CURVED CORNERS OF LOGO AS SUBSTRINGS 0xE63-0xE82 "M+2,-1 M+2,-1 M+3,-1 M+3,-0 R4" 0xE8B-0xE9F "R3 M+2,+1 M+1,+1 D2" 0xEA8-0xECE "M-1,+1 M-2,+2 M-2,+1 M-3,+1 M-3,+1 L4" 0xED7-x0xEF9 "L3 M-3,-1 M-2,-1 M-1,-1 U1 M+1,-1" 0xF01-0xF48 "S4 C3 BM300,3 R21 M-7,+6 L17 M-10,+10 R17 M-6,+6 L18;XD$;M+15,-14;XA$;" 0xF4C-0xF89 ***************************************************** Draw "C" 0xF91-0xFE4 "BM333,3 R20;XB$;M-12,12;XC$;L16;XD$;M+15,-14;XA$;BM-3,+5 R11 M-11,+11 L11 M+11,-11" 0xFE8-0x1016 ************************************** Draw "O" 0x101E-0x107B "BM380,3 R37;XB$;M-20,+18 L14 M+17,-16 L7 M-17,+16 L14 M+17,-16 L7 M-18,+16 L14 M+19,-19;XA$;" 0x107F-0x10A3 **************************** Draw "M" 0x10AB-0x10FA "BM440,3 R20;XB$;M-7,+7;XC$;L11 M+6,-5 R7 M+6,-6 L12 M-17,+16 L14 M+20,-19;XA$;" 0x10FE-0x1130 ****************************************** Draw "P" 0x1138-0x1181 "BM485,3 R17 M-6,+22 L14 M+1,-4 L9 M+7,-5 R4 M+2,-6 M-23,+15 L17 M+37,-22" 0x1185-0x11BD ************************************************ Draw "A" 0x11C5-0x121F "BM530,3 R20;XB$;M-14,+12 R10 M-6,+6 L36;XD$;M+15,-14;XA$;BM-3,+6 R11 M-10,10 L11 M+10,-10" 0x1223-0x124A ******************************* Draw "Q" 0x1253-0x1256 DRAW 0x1257-0x1278 "BM140,30 R402 M-6,+6 L402 M+6,-6" 0x127A-0x128B ******** Draw line 0x1294-0x12C1 ******* GET ENTIRE LOGO INTO ARRAY AND DESCEND 0x135C-0x137D "BM10,189 R348 M-6,+6 L348 M+6,-6" 0x1381-0x1392 ******** Draw line 0x139B-0x13C8 ******* PAINT BOTTOM LOGO AND PUT IN TRADEMARK 0x1429-0x142C "TM" 0x1431 ® 0x143C-0x146C Some asterisks. ************************************************* 0x1475-0x148B WHAT YOU HAVE 0x1494-0x14BC © Copyright 1982, COMPAQ Computer Corp. 0x14C5-0x14E2 All rights reserved 0x14EB-0x1507 Programmer: P.L. RODDY 0x1510-0x1540 Some asterisks. ************************************************* 0x1556-0x1559 ROW 0x155E-0x1562 COL 0x156C-0x156F SEG 0x1584-0x1594 BYTES OF MEMORY 0x15A2-0x15A8 MEMSIZE 0x15D2-0x15D5 ROW 0x15D7-0x15D9 COL 0x15DF-0x15E6 MEMSIZE 0x15E9-0x15F8 "-KBYTES OF RAM" 0x1604-0x1608 ROW 0x161C-0x162C NUMBER OF DISKS 0x163A-0x163F NDISKS 0x1669-0x166C ROW COL [0x1676-0x167C NDISKS 0x167F-0x168D "DISK DRIVE(S)" 0x1694-0x1697 ROW 0x1699-0x169D ROW 0x16B1-0x16C4 NUMBER OF PRINTERS 0x16D2-0x16D6 NPTRS 0x16FD-0x1700 ROW 0x1702-0x1704 COL 0x170A-0x170F NPTRS 0x1712-0x1722 "PRINTER PORT(S)" 0x1729-0x172C ROW 0x172E-0x1732 ROW 0x1746-0x175D NUMBER OF RS-232 PORTS 0x176B-0x1770 NPORTS 0x178C-0x178F ROW 0x1791-0x1793 COL 0x1799-0x179F NPORTS 0x17A2-0x17B1 "RS-232 PORT(S)" 0x17B8-0x17BB ROW 0x17BD-0x17C1 ROW 0x17D5-0x17E2 GAME ADAPTER 0x17F0-0x17F5 NGAMES 0x1812-0x1815 ROW 0x1817-0x1819 COL 0x181F-0x1825 NGAMES 0x1830-0x1841 " NO GAME ADAPTER" 0x1849-0x1857 " GAME ADAPTER" 0x185E-0x1861 ROW 0x1863-0x1867 ROW 0x188E-0x18B4 *** enter any key to continue ******** 0x18C2-0x18DC "ENTER ANY KEY TO CONTINUE" 0x191C-0x1931 CLEAR KEYBOARD BUFFER 0x1940-0x1943 SEG Program in Action